


Moving On

by Crashthefandoms



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashthefandoms/pseuds/Crashthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically the road-trip Chloe and Max take after choosing to sacrifice Arcadia Bay at the end. Both Chloe and Max along the ride deal with the guilt of all that just happened in their own ways and both try to comfort the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this. This is actually the very first fanfic I've ever written so I'm pretty excited! I just finished watching LIS and had to write something to get my emotions out. Hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback!

The stubborn blue-haired girl, usually so full of quips and determination, was now dead-silent. She tried lifting the mood by playing some of her tunes on the stereo but it was no use. As long as Max was staring out the window with her forehead against the glass, Chloe couldn't bring herself to cheer up even the slightest. They'd been driving along barren roads like this for the past hour, still had three more hours to Seattle.

"Max, do you-"

"No, Chloe. I-I don't want to talk about it." Max's eyes closed shut and her breathing slowed a little as she tried not to think too much about what had just happened.

Chloe knew Max was beyond upset, and understandably so, but Chloe was too stubborn for her own good. She released her pressure on the gas pedal and slowly steered the car to the side of the road and parked the car. At this point, Max had looked up at the windshield and then at Chloe in confusion.

"Is something wrong with the car?" Max's voice was very subtle in the way it wavered, almost as if it was about to shatter to a million pieces.

"No," Chloe unbuckled both their seat-belts and turned around so her back was against the driver door and she faced Max. "But there is something wrong with _this_." Her finger pointed from herself to Max and then back again. "There is no fucking way I'm going to sit here for three more hours in silence while you mope around and keep me shut out!"

Chloe hadn't meant to yell, but dammit, she just wanted Max to be happy! She knew that was next to impossible considering the situation, but seeing Max like... like _this_ just broke her heart even more.

 _Shit._ Chloe thought as she saw Max's eyes slowly start to take on that glassy appearance. Her bottom lip was trembling ever so slightly as her eyes grew wide at Chloe's tone. 

_Fuck I didn't mean to upset her even more! Way to go, Chloe._

"Y-You're right, Chloe. I-I'm sorry.. It's just.." Max's hands covered her face as she tried so hard not to cry. She didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of Chloe. Before Chloe could respond, Max opened her door and walked out onto gravel ground towards the grassy expanse beside the road.

"Max!" Chloe raced out her truck, slamming the door behind her and ran towards Max who was walking slowly in the grass. She had one arm limp at her side while her other hand grasped her forearm as she looked solemnly down at her feet. Chloe knew that body language all too well, Max was breaking apart at the seams. And there was no one left to help her back up again, no one except for Chloe.

"No!" Max turned around at the sound of Chloe's running footsteps towards her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with fresh tears that dripped off her chin onto the luscious green grass below. "I made the choice, you didn't! I destroyed the town!" Her legs felt numb and could no longer support her weight as she crashed down to the ground on her knees. The weight of her guilt was becoming too much to bear. "I... I _killed_ everyone.."

"Max Caulfield, shut the fuck up right now." Chloe knelt down in front of her best friend. She'd never seen her so upset before. Was.. was this how she was when Chloe had died so many times before? When Max had to witness her dying all for destiny's purpose and continuously trying to rewind and fix it? _Stop it, Chloe! This isn't about you anymore, quit being so fucking selfish._ Chloe hated herself for comparing Max's pains right now to how she felt when Chloe had died numerous times.

But deep down, Chloe knew she was wrong. This was still about her, it'd always been about her. That day in the girls' bathroom when Nathan fucking Prescott killed her, that was the start to this shit-storm chain reaction. That was when Max first used her rewind power to save her. All of time and space had their fucking panties in a twist over that and that led to all these freak animal deaths, eclipses, and storms.

"Max... I forgive you.." She rested her hand gingerly on Max's cheek and wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"H-How..?!" Max pulled away from Chloe's hand. "You trusted me to make the right choice, you said so yourself! I was selfish.." Her hands gripped the blades of grass between them as she started sobbing, her chest heaving as little whimpers escaped her lips. "Warren, David, Joyce, they're all dead because of me."

Chloe's eyes widened a little at the mention of her mother, Joyce. _She died in the Two Whales diner.. trapped. She didn't deserve that..._

"So how on earth, Chloe, can you say that you forgive me?" Max looked up at Chloe, both their blue eyes staring back at each other, both searching for answers, anything. But both finding none.

"Dammit, Max! I-I don't know!" Max nearly collapsed in tears upon hearing Chloe's response. She knew Chloe couldn't forgive her, not really, but it stung hearing the uncertainty come from her mouth. "But what I do know.." Chloe took Max's face in her hands and wiped her new onslaught of tears, "..is that I'll be with you, forever." Their lips gracefully connected, both feeling the flood of sweetness and happiness they could extract from the other. Chloe's arms wrapped around Max's torso as Max moved over to sit in her lap. It wasn't a lustful kiss, far from it. The kiss was both of their way of telling the other to shut up and _stop time_ for just a moment. They needed this, to feel the other's company and put all their worries and guilt on hold for just a second. Max placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and felt something wet. _Is.. is Chloe crying too..?_

Once they both pulled away from the kiss, Max buried her face in Chloe's shoulder and couldn't keep in another round of sobbing. The sun cast an orange glow on the two girls wrapped in a warm embrace on the grassy field. The beat-up hunk of junk truck parked just a few yards away. But right now, nothing else existed at that moment except for the two of them.

"Ready to get back in the car now?" Chloe asked softly once Max lifted her face up from her shoulder.

"Chloe.." Now it was Max's turn to wipe away Chloe's tears from her face. Chloe had been hoping Max wouldn't notice, but she should've known a photographer always has a keen eye. "Thank you."

"C'mon, this is getting hella sappy don't you think?" Chloe gave Max a smile, hoping it would spark one in return. To her amazement, it did. Max's lips slowly curled in a small smile in response.

 _God, it feels like forever since I've seen that beautiful smile._ Max's smile alone was enough to send Chloe's heart aflutter. They both held each others' hands and helped each other back up on their feet. Once they got back inside the truck, Chloe ignited the engine and the truck roared back to life again.

"Chloe, I'm sorry.. For everything." Max's whisper seemed to echo in Chloe's mind as she stared straight ahead at the road in front of them.

"Don't be sorry. We just need to help each other move on."

With one free hand, Chloe reached over and held Max's hand in a firm grasp. They weren't going to leave each other. Not again, not ever. They were stuck with each other forever, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, Super Max."

"I love you too, Chloe."

 


End file.
